Shadow
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Mereka terus menunggu meski waktu berganti waktu. KyuHyuk (SuJu). SeKai (EXO). [ENDING]
1. Chapter 1

Suara denting piano terdengar, sedikit tidak merdu, mungkin karena lama tak digunakan. Angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering di halaman. Sementara sosok di jendela itu sedang tersenyum, ia seolah sedang menghirup bau debu yang diterbangkan angin. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tak sendiri lagi. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit tersembunyi, tapi bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum terlihat jelas.

"_Ah aku menunggumu seperti janjiku sayangku, meski waktu membeku." Lirihnya._

Dari belakang muncul sosok lain, ia mendekat pada sosok pertama. Sosoknya sama pucatnya dengan sosok pertama, bibirnya berwarna merah darah. Ia menyeringai.

"_Aku juga menunggunya, meski waktu menua."_

Sosok pertama menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati dia yang mendekat dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"_Ya kita menunggunya hingga masa berganti masa."_

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW**

**[PROLOG]**

**Inspired by Shadow's Beast**

**By **

**Cie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja dengan topi di kepalanya menggeleng dengan tangan bersilangan di dadanya. "Shireo..." desisnya.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau selalu ingin yang aku inginkan hitam?" namja lain yang umurnya tak terlalu terpaut jauh mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memasang pose yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi? Rupanya duo kakak beradik ini sedang berebut kamar. Mereka sama-sama ingin kamar atas yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau dan memiliki balkon. Meski di lantai atas ada dua kamar, tapi yang satu menghadap ke arah hutan.

"Hyukkie, berapa kali eomma menyuruhmu berhenti memanggil Jongin dengan hitam? Apa kau menghina eomma juga? Jongin mendapat hitam dari eomma, dan lagipula itu bukan hitam hanya sedikit lebih gelap dari kalian.."

Hyukjae si namja kedua yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Lee itu membungkukkan badan minta maaf. "Mianhae eomma, aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

Ya Hyukjae sama sekali tak bermaksud menghina, itu hanya candaan saja. Kulitnya memang putih dan sama sekali kebalikan dari Lee Jongin adiknya itu. Gen yang banyak menurun padanya adalah gen ayahnya, mereka hampir seperti duplikat kecuali bibirnya, Jongin memiliki bibir ayahnya dan Hyukjae memiliki bibir ibunya. Jadi kadang-kadang teman-temannya berkata kalau bibirnya itu sexy seperti yeoja.

Jongin menunduk, ia sebenarnya bukan ingin bersikap manja. Meski sering kali memang ia merengek agar mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi untuk kali ini alasannya lain. Ia bukan ingin membuat kesal Hyungnya seperti biasanya, ia hanya, Jongin menatap lantai atas yang sedikit remang. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak terhadap kamar, yang jendelanya tadi tampak dari jalan menuju rumah. Entah ilusi atau ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di jendela.

Padahal menurut keterangan penjaga rumah, tak ada siapapun di rumah ini kecuali dia dan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang belum datang. Sedangkan si penjaga rumah tadi sudah ada di depan gerbang baru datang dari rumahnya yan di bawah bukit, jadi siapa yang ada di jendela tadi?

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras, tanda-tanda ia gugup atau takut. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae yang sedang memandangnya dan mungkin menyadari kalau Jongin bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ara.. baiklah kau mendapat kamar itu." Hyukjae akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas.

Jongin tersenyum lega. Diam-diam ia menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh dan berterimakasih, ya ia tahu Hyungnya itu menyayanginya meski ia tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Ia segera ikut menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas, sementara kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum dan menarik koper mereka ke kamar depan.

Tuan Lee mendapat pekerjaan dari kantornya untuk melakukan observasi mengenai lingkungan dan habitat alam di bukit itu, rencananya itu akan dijadikan pariwisata baru. Karena itu mereka harus tinggal di villa dekat bukit, sebenarnya kedua anaknya tak harus ikut tapi mendengar tempat itu begitu indah, keduanya langsung merengek untuk ikut, apalagi selama ini prestasi mereka juga selalu baik dan tak pernah bertingkah macam-macam.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya, lumayan bersih. Sepertinya rumah ini rutin dibersihkan. Ia segera menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela, pemandangan hutan di bukit langsung menyapanya. Tak terlalu buruk cukup romantis. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai membenahi pakaiannya.

Sementara itu Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, dia berjalan ke balkon, dari sana dia melihat ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Ah apakah itu pembantu rumah ini? Di belakangnya tampak dua pemuda mengikuti langkah buru-buru wanita itu. Mungkin anak-anaknya, desis Jongin dalam hati. Ia buru-buru ke dalam, ketika terasa angin bertiup kencang. Seperti Hyukjae ia ikut membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaahhh ada piano Hyung..." Jongin berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Hyukjae segera menuruni tangga ke bawah. Diperhatikannya piano tua yang sedang adiknya perhatikan.

"Ayo Hyung!"

"Hmmm?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia duduk di kursi dan mulai memainkan pianonya pelan. Ah Hyukjae mengerti. Kalau ada yang bisa membuat mereka akur ya inilah, musik dan tarian. Mereka punya kesukaan yang sama pada yang satu ini. Hyukjae mulai menari mengikuti dentingan piano. Benar-benar indah, padahal ini tarian acak. Setelah lama mereka bergantian, Jongin tak kalah bagus.

Lalu tepuk tangan menggema, keduanya langsung menoleh dan mematung.

Dua pemuda pucat dengan senyuman identik sedang bertepuk tangan.

Siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HOW HOW mau dilanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara denting piano terdengar, sedikit tidak merdu, mungkin karena lama tak digunakan. Angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering di halaman. Sementara sosok di jendela itu sedang tersenyum, ia seolah sedang menghirup bau debu yang diterbangkan angin. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tak sendiri lagi. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit tersembunyi, tapi bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum terlihat jelas.

"_Ah aku menunggumu seperti janjiku sayangku, meski waktu membeku." Lirihnya._

Dari belakang muncul sosok lain, ia mendekat pada sosok pertama. Sosoknya sama pucatnya dengan sosok pertama, bibirnya berwarna merah darah. Ia menyeringai.

"_Aku juga menunggunya, meski waktu menua."_

Sosok pertama menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati dia yang mendekat dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"_Ya kita menunggunya hingga masa berganti masa."_

.

.

.

.

**Shadow**

**By **

**Cie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja dengan topi di kepalanya menggeleng dengan tangan bersilangan di dadanya. "_Shireo..."_ desisnya.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau selalu ingin yang aku inginkan hitam?" namja lain yang umurnya tak terlalu terpaut jauh mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memasang pose yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi? Rupanya duo kakak beradik ini sedang berebut kamar. Mereka sama-sama ingin kamar atas yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau dan memiliki balkon. Meski di lantai atas ada dua kamar, tapi yang satu menghadap ke arah hutan.

"Hyukkie, berapa kali eomma menyuruhmu berhenti memanggil Jongin dengan hitam? Apa kau menghina eomma juga? Jongin mendapat hitam dari eomma, dan lagipula itu bukan hitam hanya sedikit lebih gelap dari kalian.."

Hyukjae si namja kedua yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Lee itu membungkukkan badan minta maaf. "Mianhae eomma, aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

Ya Hyukjae sama sekali tak bermaksud menghina, itu hanya candaan saja. Kulitnya memang putih dan sama sekali kebalikan dari Lee Jongin adiknya itu. Gen yang banyak menurun padanya adalah gen ayahnya, mereka hampir seperti duplikat kecuali bibirnya, Jongin memiliki bibir ayahnya dan Hyukjae memiliki bibir ibunya. Jadi kadang-kadang teman-temannya berkata kalau bibirnya itu sexy seperti yeoja.

Jongin menunduk, ia sebenarnya bukan ingin bersikap manja. Meski sering kali memang ia merengek agar mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi untuk kali ini alasannya lain. Ia bukan ingin membuat kesal Hyungnya seperti biasanya, ia hanya, Jongin menatap lantai atas yang sedikit remang. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak terhadap kamar, yang jendelanya tadi tampak dari jalan menuju rumah. Entah ilusi atau ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di jendela.

Padahal menurut keterangan penjaga rumah, tak ada siapapun di rumah ini kecuali dia dan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang belum datang. Sedangkan si penjaga rumah tadi sudah ada di depan gerbang baru datang dari rumahnya yan di bawah bukit, jadi siapa yang ada di jendela tadi?

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras, tanda-tanda ia gugup atau takut. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae yang sedang memandangnya dan mungkin menyadari kalau Jongin bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ara.. baiklah kau mendapat kamar itu." Hyukjae akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas.

Jongin tersenyum lega. Diam-diam ia menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh dan berterimakasih, ya ia tahu Hyungnya itu menyayanginya meski ia tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Ia segera ikut menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas, sementara kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum dan menarik koper mereka ke kamar depan.

Tuan Lee mendapat pekerjaan dari kantornya untuk melakukan observasi mengenai lingkungan dan habitat alam di bukit itu, rencananya itu akan dijadikan pariwisata baru. Karena itu mereka harus tinggal di villa dekat bukit, sebenarnya kedua anaknya tak harus ikut tapi mendengar tempat itu begitu indah, keduanya langsung merengek untuk ikut, apalagi selama ini prestasi mereka juga selalu baik dan tak pernah bertingkah macam-macam.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya, lumayan bersih. Sepertinya rumah ini rutin dibersihkan. Ia segera menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela, pemandangan hutan di bukit langsung menyapanya. Tak terlalu buruk cukup romantis. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mulai membenahi pakaiannya.

Sementara itu Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, dia berjalan ke balkon, dari sana dia melihat ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Ah apakah itu pembantu rumah ini? Di belakangnya tampak dua pemuda mengikuti langkah buru-buru wanita itu. Mungkin anak-anaknya, desis Jongin dalam hati. Ia buru-buru ke dalam, ketika terasa angin bertiup kencang. Seperti Hyukjae ia ikut membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaahhh ada piano Hyung..." Jongin berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Hyukjae segera menuruni tangga ke bawah. Diperhatikannya piano tua yang sedang adiknya perhatikan.

"Ayo Hyung!"

"Hmmm?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia duduk di kursi dan mulai memainkan pianonya pelan. Ah Hyukjae mengerti. Kalau ada yang bisa membuat mereka akur ya inilah, musik dan tarian. Mereka punya kesukaan yang sama pada yang satu ini. Hyukjae mulai menari mengikuti dentingan piano. Benar-benar indah, padahal ini tarian acak. Setelah lama mereka bergantian, Jongin tak kalah bagus.

Lalu tepuk tangan menggema, keduanya langsung menoleh dan mematung.

Dua pemuda pucat dengan senyuman identik sedang bertepuk tangan.

Siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian anaknya ahjuma itu kan?" ucap Jongin setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap lalu sama-sama tersenyum. "Nde.." jawab mereka kompak.

"He? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Hyukjae menatap Jongin.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka ketika akan masuk ke sini dari balkon." Jawab Jongin sambil mendekat pada dua pemuda itu. "Baguslah jadi kita bisa bermain bersama kan? Lebih ramai lebih asyik. Aku Jongin, Lee Jongin. Tapi aku sering dipanggil Kai."

Pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

Dingin. Jongin menatap pemuda yang sedang disalaminya lekat, matanya begitu dalam. Meski senyumnya hangat, tetap saja terlihat janggal. "Cho Sehun imnida... Bangapseumnida."

Jongin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya dan sekarang menyalami yang satu lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku hyung Sehun.."

Hyukjae maju dan ikut bersalaman, "Kebetulan kalau begitu kami juga dua bersaudara, aku kakak si hitam ini, Lee Hyukjae imnida." Tentu saja pada bagian _si hitam, _dengusan ketidaksetujuan terdengar dari bibir Jongin.

Mereka kembali saling tersenyum. "Kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Di sini."

Hah? Jongin dan Hyukjae berpandangan. Di sini?

"Maksudnya, kami tinggal di sini sambil menjaga rumah, karena rumah ini sudah lama tak diisi orang lain, jadi terkadang kami merasa ini tempat tinggal kami." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan lebih.

Kedua Lee pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kalian sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah dan lingkungan ini kan?"

Kedua Cho mengangguk.

"Yeayyy asyik kita bisa menjelajah rumah, bukit danau dan hutan." Jongin meloncat-loncat membuat senyum tersungging di bibir Sehun.

"Ada ruang rahasia, ruang bawah tanah dan banyak lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun makin membuat Jongin berbinar, sementara Hyukjae yang tak terlalu tertarik petualangan hanya diam.

"Tapi satu hal..."

Keduanya langsung memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kalian boleh memasuki atau menjelajahi rumah ini, kecuali ruangan dekat dapur di belakang itu. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk ke sana."

Suasana langsung hening. Bahkan angin yang dari tadi bertiup pelan, tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Wa.. wae?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi semua orang bilang begitu. Pemilik rumah yang dulu, penduduk desa juga."

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin itu semacam mitos." Ucap Hyukjae melihat Jongin yang terlihat sedikit terlihat takut.

"Iya jangan dipikirkan!" Sehun mendekat dan mengelus pundak Jongin yang terlihat sedikit kaget tapi kemudian buru-buru tersenyum. Jongin sedikit memundurkan badannya. Tangan Sehun terasa seperti es.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kalian kami ajak ke taman bunga di bukit sana?" Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae lekat, membuat Hyukjae sedikit merinding, tapi tentu saja ia yang sedari kecil diajari sopan santun berusaha tak menampakan ekspresi yang akan menyinggung lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja!" Hyukjae menoleh pada Jongin yang samar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi sudah terlanjur.

"Baiklah ayooo..." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang tersentak kaget tapi tak bisa menolak.

Sementara Kyuhyun membungkuk anggun pada Hyukjae, seolah mempersilakan seorang puteri untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Kedua Lee bersaudara hanya bisa membulatkan mulut dan matanya. Di depan mereka taman bunga yang sangat luas terhampar. Setiap petak satu jenis bunga. Ini seperti lokasi film atau video klip. Sejauh mata memandang hanya bunga-bunga. Angin juga mengirim aroma bunga pada penciuman mereka, membuat mereka semakin terkagum-kagum.

Jongin tergagap ketika sesuatu terasa menelusupi pinggangnya. Ia hendak memundurkan badan, tapi sesuatu yang ternyata tangan Sehun itu, semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya dan sulit untuk ia lepaskan.

"Indah kan?" desisnya sambil menatap ke depan. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Hatinya tetap berdebaran takut. Sehun benar-benar aneh. Dan ia tetap tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang memandangi Hyukjae yang masih tak bisa sadar sekitar saking terkagum-kagumnya.

"Cantik.." desis Kyuhyun.

"Ya cantik sekali... Bunga-bunganya benar-benar cantik." ucap Hyukjae yang ternyata bisa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Kau lebih cantik."

Awalnya Hyukjae tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ketika otaknya bisa memproses kata-kata Kyuhyun, ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat dengan senyum tersungging.

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, tangannya ditarik Kyuhyun masuk ke taman bunga itu. Begitupun Jongin oleh Sehun. Mereka serasa berada di dimensi lain ketika masuk ke tengah-tengah taman bunga itu. Ketakutan mereka sedikit hilang, mereka merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie Hyung kemana?" Jongin bertanya sedikit bergetar. Bunga-bunga menghalangi pandangannya pada Hyukjae. Bahkan ia juga ragu bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari labirin bunga-bunga ini.

"Bersama Hyungku, tenang saja dia aman."

Jongin menghela napas dan ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun. Jongin sadar Sehun terus-terusan memandanginya lekat, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, aku bahagia bertemu denganmu..."

"Ke.. kenapa?" ini aneh dan sedikit menakutkan, hal itu terus berputaran di kepala Jongin.

"Karena aku kesepian. Aku menunggumu datang."

"A.. ayoo kita pulang.. se.. sehun. Orangtua kami pasti cemas."

Tatapan terluka yang tertangkap mata Jongin ketika ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak menyenangkan ya? Kau takut padaku?"

Jongin segera menggeleng. "Bukan begitu.. a.. aku hanya..."

Tangan Sehun kembali menggapai pinggang Jongin dan menariknya mendekat sehingga mereka berpelukan.

"Hanya sebentar saja temani aku, Kai."

Badan Jongin bergetar. Ia takut. Tapi ia juga tak mau membuat Sehun bersedih. Akhirnya ia hanya diam membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat. Sementara tangan Jongin tetap terkulai di samping tubuhnya, tak balas memeluk.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang aneh, tapi kembali Hyukjae tak bisa menolak mengingat sopan santun. Ia mengangguk pelan. Dan ketika tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya erat, dada Hyukjae berdebaran takut. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka aroma bunga."

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya.

"Aromamu sama. Selalu sama."

Deg.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata, dan menatap Hyukjae langsung ke matanya. Meski takut, entah kenapa ada perasaan nyaman juga menelusup ke hati Hyukjae.

"Wangimu seperti bunga Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya sementara Kyuhyun memberinya senyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali setelah sore menjelang. Cho bersaudara mengantar mereka sampai gerbang dan berkata akan menjemput mereka lagi esok harinya untuk bermain. Dan demi kesopanan Lee bersaudara menyetujui.

Begitu Cho bersaudara tak terlihat, Jongin dan Hyukjae bertatapan.

"Mereka..." Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hyukjae yang tak ingin Jongin ketakutan segera memberi senyum. "Mungkin karena mereka tak punya teman, jadi mereka tak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan teman, dan mungkin karena kita belum akrab." Hyuk mengusap bahu Jongin lalu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" sambut sang Appa yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, sementara Umma mereka terlihat sedang membereskan meja.

"Kami bermain bersama anak-anaknya ahjuma.."

Eomma tersenyum, "Ya bermainlah bersama mereka. Kasihan mereka tak punya teman bermain seumuran di sini. Banyak yang merantau ke kota. Dan mereka anak yang baik."

Hyuk dan Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kalian mandi, lalu turun lagi untuk makan malam ya!"

Kembali mereka hanya mengangguk lalu dengan langkah gontai menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jongin merah keesokan harinya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Tapi terlalu malu untuk masuk ke kamar Hyuk dan tidur bersama. Tapi sepertinya Hyuk mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka saling pandang dan sama-sama mengerti penyebabnya. Lalu mereka juga sama-sama berdoa semoga dua bersaudara aneh itu tak datang lagi.

Dan harapan mereka sia-sia. Tepat setelah mereka selesai mandi dan sarapan, dan orang tua mereka pergi kembali untuk observasi, cho bersaudara itu datang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat Hyukkie..." ucap Kyu. "Emm dan katanya Sehun juga ingin mengajak Kai ke tempat yang berbeda."

Hyuk dan Jongin berpandangan. Kembali mereka tahu tak bisa menolak apalagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibu mereka. Ini hanya selama liburan saja tak apa kan membahagiakan teman baru mereka ini.

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Dan senyum identik itu kembali tersungging.

.

.

.

.

.

"Danau yang indah bukan?"

Hyuk mengangguk pelan. Ya danaunya memang indah. Tapi ia masih merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau takut padaku?" Kyuhyun terdengar sakit hati.

Hyukjae langsung menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang tak ingin dilakukannya adalah menyakiti orang lain. "A.. aku hanya.. emm.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum membuat Hyukjae sedikit tenang.

"Ayo aku tunjukkan sesuatu." Dia menarik lembut Hyukjae, mengajaknya mendekat ke sisi danau dan melangkah menuju jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Lepaskan sepatumu!"

Hyukjae menurut meski keningnya sedikit mengerut tak mengerti. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Kyuhyun kembali membimbing Hyukjae untuk duduk di jembatan dengan Kaki masuk ke dalam air danau.

Awalnya hanya dingin menusuk yang terasa. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae menatap takjub ketika rombongan ikan warna-warni mendekat dan mengerumuni kaki mereka.

"Waaahhh..."

Kakinya serasa digelitiki tapi tetap nyaman. Akhirnya rasa takut itu menguap. Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan tawa dan obrolan hangat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongin sedikit lebih sulit dijinakkan. Ia tak mempunyai hati sebaik Hyukjae.

"Aku tak mau ke sana!" katanya keras kepala. Sehun sudah mengajak dan membujuk dengan lembut. Dia mengajak Jongin masuk sedikit ke hutan.

"Kita tidak masuk ke dalam hutan. Hanya sedikit saja Kai."

Jongin tetap menggeleng. Sehun menghela napas. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia memangku Jongin di pundaknya dan berlari menuju hutan. Jongin tentu saja melawan dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dan memukul punggung Sehun. Tapi Sehun anehnya tetap bisa melawan rontaannya dan tetap berlari.

"Sudah sampai..." teriak Sehun menghentikan pukulan Jongin. Dengan lembut diletakannya Jongin di rerumputan.

Mulut Jongin kembali membuka lebar.

Ini. rumah pohon? Rumah pohon terbagus yang pernah Jongin lihat.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padamu."

Mendengar itu sungguh Jongin sangat merasa bersalah, apalagi ketika melihat Sehun yang tampak acak-acakan akibat perlawanannya tadi.

"Miann..." desisnya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia segera meraih tangan Jongin, membuatnya berdiri. "Tak apa! Ayo kita naik."

Dan entah kenapa pipi Jongin memerah ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kita berhasil." Desis sosok pertama dengan senyum manis tersungging. Matanya menatap dua sosok yang tertidur berhimpitan di kasur besar itu. Meski sosok itu berdiri di depan jendela di mana matahari sore menyorotinya, tapi bayangannya tak terlihat.**

**Ya tentu saja karena mereka si bayangan itu sendiri.**

"**Tinggal selangkah lagi dan kita akan abadi bersama mereka." Sahut sosok yang lain. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu sisi kasur dan mengusap lembut rambut salah satu sosok yang tertidur pulas.**

**Keduanya lalu berpandangan dan sama-sama tersenyum. **

**Cinta mereka akan kembali dan mereka takkan menanggung rindu lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya tak lagi menakutkan. Justru setiap pagi mereka akan menunggu Cho bersaudara dengan semangat. Mereka sudah mengelilingi hutan. Melihat binatang-binatang hutan yang jinak. Berenang di danau. Memanjati pohon-pohon dan banyak lagi.

Ada debaran aneh yang dirasakan Lee bersaudara pada Cho bersaudara. Debaran yang membuat pipi mereka memerah atau senyum mereka merekah.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti anak kecil begitu Kai?" suatu sore Jongin pulang dipangku Sehun dipunggungnya.

Jongin hanya mendengus pada Hyukjae. Ya dulu ia sering berkeras menjadi anak kuat dan manly. Tapi entahlah Sehun berhasil membangkitkan sisi lembutnya. Dia jadi suka dimanja. Ia suka ketika Sehun menggandengnya, memegang erat tangannya, merangkul pinggangnya, semua hal yang dulu mustahil akan ia sukai. Ia selalu membayangkan dia lah yang melakukan itu pada seseorang.

"Apa kabar dengan dirimu sendiri Hyung?" balasnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat bunga yang terselip di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera melepaskan bunga itu. itu memang menggelikan tapi entahlah ia tak bisa menolak ketika Kyuhyun menyelipkan bungan pada telinganya, dengan senyum manisnya. Biasanya sebelum pulang ia akan melepaskannya. Tapi hari ini ia lupa.

Suasana jadi hening, dua Lee sama-sama malu.

"Ya sudah sampai bertemu besok Hyukkie." Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Hyukjae, membuat pipi Hyukjae memanas lagi. Ia malu sekaligus senang.

"Ingat olesi dengan obat kakimu yang terkilir itu." kali ini Sehun yang menunjukkan perhatiannya dan memanaskan pipi Jongin.

"Aku tak selemah itu. Nanti juga sembuh." Elak Jongin sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Jangan keras kepala! Obati, atau aku takkan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lagi." Ancam Sehun.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya. "Baiklah-baiklah!"

"Nah kami permisi dulu."

Keduanya segera berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan dua Lee yang sama-sama salah tingkah karena malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa dua Lee turun dari kamar-masing-masing.

"Ayo cepat, anak-anak ahjuma akan ikut sarapan di sini." Sambut eomma dari bawah tangga.

Hyukjae dan Jongin berpandangan. Serempak mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum turun sarapan. Setelah rapi barulah mereka turun dan masuk ke dapur. Memasang senyum lebar.

Tapi, mata mereka membulat tak mengerti.

Dua pemuda yang sedang duduk itu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Hey anggap saja di rumah sendiri, bukankah kalian sudah sering bermain bersama Hyukkie dan Jonginnie?" ucap eomma.

Dua pemuda itu menatap eomma bingung sama bingungnya seperti Hyukjae dan Jongin.

Jadi anak-anak ahjuma bukan Kyuhyun dan Sehun? Jadi siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengintrogasi Kyuhyun dan Sehun secara terpisah. Mereka menyambut keduanya seperti biasa dan mengikuti kemana Cho bersaudara itu mengajak mereka.

"Maaf kami tak bermaksud menipu kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun ketika Hyukjae bertanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kami tak punya cara lain. Lagipula Kai yang salah mengira, kami hanya mengikuti alurnya."

"Jadi kalian siapa?" Hyukjae meninggikan nadanya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir lama sebeluma akhirnya dengan pelan berkata. "Kami pemilik villa ini."

Mata Hyukjae membulat. "Tapi mereka... sudah..."

"Ya... tapi kami punya janji yang belum tertepati. Kami tak bisa pergi ke Sana. Kami berjanji akan menunggu cinta kami."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan tersenyum miris mendapati ekspresi takut Hyukjae, tapi ia tak bisa mundur. Ia harus menceritakannya.

"Sama seperti orang tua kalian, keluarga lain pernah datang saat kami masih hidup. Kedua anak mereka gadis cantik dan baik. Kami saling jatuh cinta. Tapi kemudian mereka harus pulang. Mereka berjanji akan datang kembali ke sini. Dan kami berjanji akan menunggu."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae sendu. "Tapi suatu hari terjadi kebakaran di gudang saat kami berada di sana. Kami meninggal. Tapi kami tak bisa pergi karena janji kami. Kami tetap harus menunggu sampai mereka datang."

"Lalu?" Hyukjae bisa mengatasi ketakutannya sekarang.

"Mereka datang lewat kalian setelah puluhan tahun berlalu."

Kening Hyukjae mengerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian reinkarnasi mereka."

.

.

.

.

"KAMI LAKI-LAKI." Teriak Jongin yang mendapat penjelasan serupa dari Sehun.

"Tapi kalian sama dengan mereka. Kau sama dengan dia. Aku mencintaimu Kai."

Jongin mundur. "Tidak! Kau mencintai dia bukan aku. Dan aku.. aku pasti hanya terbawa suasana saja."

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria." Jongin menjambaki rambutnya.

Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Jongin erat. Meski ia juga tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apakah ia mencintai gadis dulu atau Jongin yang mirip dengannya.

"Lepas!"

Tapi Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi kumohon Kai. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Lirih dan meluluhkan Jongin yang jatuh terduduk masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian pergi, kami akan menyingkirkan orang tua kalian!"

Mata Kyuhyun menajam, tanda tak main-main. Dia bukannya kejam, tapi ia tak punya cara lain. Berpuluh tahun ia menunggu dengan sabar dan ketika semuanya kembali, ia tak mau melepaskan lagi. Rasa bahagia ini terlalu indah untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau tak akan melakukan itu!" Hyukjae menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Berpuluh tahun kami menunggu kalian dalam sepi. Kalian tak boleh pergi!"

"Kami bukan mereka Kyuhyun! Dan kami manusia, kita berbeda!"

Mata Kyuhyun semakin tajam. "Kalian berjanji akan kembali dan menemani kami!"

"Mereka yang berjanji, bukan kami."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan meremas bahu Hyukjae keras, membuat Hyukjae meringis. "Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie..."

"Bukan, kau mencintai gadis yang mirip denganku Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... tidak..."

"Iya..."

"Kalau kau berani pergi aku akan membunuh orang tuamu !"

Hyukjae terduduk lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin hanya berdua di sini?"

Hyukjae dan Jongin berusaha memberi senyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat hanya satu minggu, setelah itu kalian harus kembali. Kalian masih harus sekolah." Ucap eomma sambil menghela napas.

Kembali keduanya mengeluarkan akting terbaik mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka akhirnya yakin. Eomma memeluk mereka satu persatu. Sementara appa hanya menepuk pundak mereka. Segera setelah mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tua mereka tak terlihat, lengan obsesif melingkari mereka.

Pintu gerbang pun tertutup.

Mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti menangis KAI!"

Seharian itu Kai hanya menelungkupkan tangannya di lutut. Dia tak mau bergerak meski Sehun sudah berusaha melakukan apa pun.

"Kesabaranku ada batasnya. JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENGASARIMU!"

Terdengar gedoran di pintu dan suara Hyukjae terdengar. "Sehunna.. biarkan aku masuk dan membujuknya. Jangan apa-apakan dia."

Kai tak menunjukkan perubahan membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal dan hampir akan memukulnya ketika pintu terbuka. Hyukjae segera menghalanginya. Sementara Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sehun.

"Dia tak mau diam Hyung. Dia akan kesakitan kalau terus-terusan duduk seperti itu..." Sehun menjelaskan sedikit terisak. Ya ia juga sebenarnya terluka sama dalamnya dengan Jongin.

"Ya hyung mengerti.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sehun yang terduduk. Sementara itu juga yang dilakukan Hyukjae pada Kai.

"Aku ingin pulang Hyung..." desis Kai di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mengusap punggung Kai berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja, tapi Sehun dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kedua orang lainnya hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Baru berapa hari saja kedua orang itu tampak tirus. Mereka tak pernah lagi tersenyum dengan tulus.

Tak ada kebahagian terpancar seperti sebelumnya di mata-mata yang harusnya ceria itu. Kyuhyun dan Sehun sadar mereka telah merenggut kebahagiaan mereka, meskipun maksud mereka adalah memberi kebahagiaan.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan.

"Hah?" Hyukjae dan Kai berteriak bersamaan.

"Ya kalian bukan mereka, meski kami sama terpesonanya. Kalian tak seharusnya jadi tumbal."

Sesaat hening. Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku Kai.. aku menyayangimu sungguh meski mungkin memang yang kucintai gadis dulu. Kalau aku bisa bereinkarnasi semoga aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu." Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Kai yang kini tak menolak sama sekali.

"Masuklah ke kamar kami yang dulu kami bilang tak boleh kalian masuki. Bawa dua boneka di sana. Bakarlah dan kami tak bisa lagi ada di sini." Kyuhyun berkata pada Hyukjae yang tampak bingung.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Hyukjae mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah kembali diyakinkan Kyuhyun, dia pun masuk ke kamar itu dan mengambil boneka lalu kembali ke tengah rumah.

"Sekarang bakarlah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Hyukjae lembut. "Kami salah, dulu seharusnya kami tak melakukan ini. kami harusnya merelakan ketika mereka tak kembali."

Setelah menguatkan diri, Hyukjae pun membakar boneka itu.

Perlahan sosok Kyuhyun dan Sehun menjadi asap dan hilang.

Hyukjae dan Jongin pun berpelukan. Ternyata mereka tetap merasa kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa dihabiskan duo Lee terkenal itu untuk berdebat apa saja. Sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Dan itu sudah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari, teman-teman mereka tak heran lagi. Mereka berdua hanya kompak saat menari, dan mereka luar biasa saat menari, teman-temannya juga tahu itu.

"Jonginnie..." pelukan di pundak itu membuat Jongin terhuyung dan memberi death glare pada si pelaku yang merupakan sahabat dekat hyungnya itu.

"Berat.. Sungmin Hyung..." rengek Jongin. Tapi tak diindahkan sama sekali, Sungmin tetap asyik menggelayuti pundak Jongin.

"Hyukkie kau tahu akan ada murid baru loh..."

"Wah kau sudah melihatnya hyung?" jawab Hyukjae.

"Iya. Mereka cukup menyenangkan. Salah satunya akan ada di kelasmu Jonginnie." Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jongin bisa bernapas lega. "Nah itu mereka."

Kedua orang yang dimaksud itu menoleh dan waktu seakan berhenti bagi Lee bersaudara itu.

Itu bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sehun?

Kedua orang itu tersenyum dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Lee bersaudara. Sementara Sungmin menatap keakraban itu tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Beginilah akhirnya. Sebenarnya sudah berhenti dari ini. Tapi karena saya tahu menderitanya membaca cerita yang ditinggalkan authornya sebelum tamat, maka saya tamatkan dulu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. #bow

Terimakasih pada reader sekalian yang sudah mau membaca dan meripiu.


End file.
